Light Side of the Moon
by willow356412
Summary: We all know that there was one werewolf at Hogwarts with the Marauders, but what if there was another? And what if she was closer that anyone ever expected?Rated for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone accept Kristin. Everything else belongs the great and powerful J.K Rowling. All hail J.K! Gets on the floor bows to the secret Harry Potter shrine in her closet We're not worthy! We're not worthy!

Enjoy!

The Bite

I ran through the forest, screaming at the top of my lungs, but no one could hear me. I glanced behind me, to see if the thing, whatever it was, was still following me. It was. I ran faster and in the darkness I stumbled falling to the ground, scraping my hands and knees. I scrambled to get up, but quickly fell down again, as my foot was caught in the roots and brambles. I desperately pulled and pulled, but it was no use. I screamed again, adding my voice to the growling of the monster. It came closer leaning over me. I screamed one last time before it lunged at me, and then fell into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That was five years ago. When I woke up, I was surrounded by a brilliant white. I had been unconscious for two weeks, and the healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had spent six hours trying to stop the flow of blood from the bite I had received. I was in a private room, as my mother used to work there, and all of the healers knew our family very well. That room was my favorite room, because in the morning the sunshine would shine through, and it make the room look glowy. That room soon became my least favorite room in the entire world. I that room, I learned that the thing that was chasing me, the thing that bit me, was a werewolf. Of course as soon as the nurse said it, I knew what it meant. Even though I was only six, I knew all about werewolves, as my family was one that looked down at them. It was truly my worst nightmare.

My father took it better than I excepted. Yes, we moved to America a week after I got out of the hospital, as the cruelty towards werewolves were slightly less harsh there, and yes he locked me in my room for two weeks and only let me out to go to the bathroom and for meals, but it wasn't all that bad. I was forbidden to tell my new friends about my…condition, as my father put it. I wouldn't of anyway. Most people didn't like me because I was new, and I only had one or two close friends, and they were muggles. It didn't really matter that much.

A month passed since I got the bite, and my first transformation was approaching. My father had prepared really well. Right near our house was a forest, which nobody goes into anymore. In the middle of the forest is a little cottage, with walls a foot thick, a solid oak door, and an unbreakable charm on the windows. The door was magically enhanced, with no knob on the inside, just for safety precautions.

My father took me out to the cottage the after noon before the full moon. We staid out there until the sun started to set and then he locked me in. I remember waiting for an hour or so, and peeking anxiously through the window. Finally, the full moon rose. I could feel a light tingling throughout my body.

'This isn't so bad', I thought. Then the real pain started.

After feeling the initial shock, I really don't remember anything else, only pain. When I woke up, I found myself covered in scratches, with deep fingernail like gouges in my legs. I tried to sit up, but found that it was even more painful to try to move then it was just staying still and just waiting for my father to come back. After 15 minutes of so, I heard the jingling of keys as my dad opened the door, and his gasp as he say me lying on the floor.

"Kristen!" He ran over to me and picked me up off the floor. I cried out softly as he touched one of the many bruises on my body.

"Owww, watch it!" I said in a raspy voice. That was all the strength I had left in me, and I fell back into slumber.

The next few years were good, I made up stories about where I went every month, and apparently my friends fell for it, because they never questioned me about my whereabouts. I lived in America for about four years, and then after my 11th birthday in March, we moved back to England. I could tell dad missed it as we wandered around the streets of Diagon Alley a couple of day's after we came back. I wasn't to thrilled, because I knew that I would have to be home schooled, if taught magic at all, because schools in England did not allow werewolves at there schools. My name had been down since birth on the registry at Hogwarts, but after my bite, my hopes of going there were crushed. That is, until I got my letter.

A/N: Sooooooo……………… What did you think? It's the first chapter of my first fic, so be nice! Please review! Any feedback would be wonderful, plus I'll give you a virtual cookie! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, as I don't have it written, but it will be as soon as I get a new idea!

Thanks bunches

Padfootsgirl356412 (Sirius is NOT DEAD!)

For any one who did not understand that outburst, I am in complete and total denial. Please just ignore any future outbursts, because it is just me being really obsessive.

Thanks again,

Padfootsgirl356412 (Still NOT DEAD!)


End file.
